


Happy Birthday Baby Boy

by Addie_D_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Fluff, Gen, Sam's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's birthday and Dean tries, but it's the thought that counts. And Dean is always thinking of his Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece of fluff for May 2nd, Sam's birthday!

 

  


Sam woke up to the sound of banging pans and muffled cursing coming from the tiny kitchenette in their stuffy motel room.  He rubbed his eyes groggily and swung his bare feet over the side of the bed in the direction of the commotion.

“Dean?”

Dean froze at the sound of his voice, his head ducked inside the tiny oven, a round baking pan in one hand and a spoon in the other.  He jerked his head up too quickly and connected with the top of the oven with a solid _thunk_ , setting off a whole new stream of colorful curses.  Maybe even a few new ones Sam hadn’t heard before.

“It smells like gas in here, Dean?”

It came out more like a question than a statement and Dean slammed the oven door closed like an answer.

“That’s because the oven is broken Sammy. It’s okay, I shut the gas off at the wall.”

He placed the pan down on the beat up excuse for a kitchen table and plopped the spoon back into a bowl already sitting there.  Dropping himself into a chair and looking over to Sam, he was defeated.

“I was trying to bake you a cake, you know.  To surprise you.”

Sam jumped off the bed and ran over to Dean’s side excitedly, wrapping his tiny arms around his chest.

“You made me a cake De?”

Dean ran a hand through Sam’s bed head and chuckled.

“No doofus, I tried to make you a cake, but now…”

He gestured to the bowl filled half-way with creamy chocolate cake batter.  Sam nodded and walked around the table to grab the bowl, taking it back with him to the chair opposite his brother.

“That’s okay Dean.  Everyone knows eating the raw stuff is the best part anyway.”

And with that he took a huge spoonful of batter into his mouth and smacked contentedly. 

“Dude, be careful. You’re gonna get sick if you eat all that.”

Sam took another overflowing spoonful to his mouth but only half made it inside, the other half spilling down his chin.

“I’m okay Dean.” Sam’s eyes were almost too big and bright as he beamed over at him.  “It’s really good.”

Taking in Sam’s sticky chocolately grin, Dean choked out a laugh as he reached for the bowl.

“No Sammy, I mean you gotta share!”

Dean took an equally over sized spoonful into his mouth and groaned happily around it.  Sammy’s giggles echoed against the sparsely decorated walls and the weight on Dean’s shoulders suddenly felt lighter. The sun coming in from between the dusty curtains, warmer.

“Happy Birthday baby boy.”

“Thanks De, love you.”


End file.
